All You Need is Love
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: The Beatles had the right idea. Although you didn't know it at the time. But hey, what's life without a few surprises? France x Reader


Love. That was all that seemed to be talked about in this day and age. Except no one in this day and age knows what true love is, or how to find it. Meaningless flings, drunken make out sessions and unfaithful relationships. Those are a few of the reasons that you tend to despise the word, for everyone who has muttered the words to you have always turned their backs on you.

iAll you need is love? My ass,/i you thought to yourself as you walked down the hallways of your school.

The halls were filled with 'happy' couples. Your eyes scanned the various lockers that had been decorated in pink and red hues courtesy of someone's significant other. The day was at it's end which you were thankful for, you could now escape the dreaded love filled halls.

You pushed yourself to walk a little faster as your narrowly missed people who went in the opposite direction. You noticed the front doors of the school a couple feet from you, you gleefully reached towards them and pushed them open. Your eyes met with blinding sunlight of the late spring afternoon. You began to descend down the steps of the school but had been cut short by someone's yelling.

"_!" the voice called out.

You turned around to see a figure run towards you, dodging the very crowd you had just escaped from. As the person neared, you noticed the familiar blonde hair of your French friend. His sapphire blue eyes gleamed as he approached you. His blonde hair fluttered in the light breeze that flew about.

"Hey Francis," you greeted with a small wave.

"Will you come with me?" Francis asked as he gestured to the school.

"No, I am not going back in there." you stated as you shook your hands to emphasise your answer.

"Please, _." he pleaded as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You have five minutes," you stated as he began to tug at your arm.

"That's all I need ma chérie," the Frenchman smiled as he tugged you back inside the school.

He pulled you back through the crowded hallways, your shoulder had bumped into a few people on the trek back inside. Francis turned a sharp left and led you down an empty hallway. He let go of you, turned around to flash you his signature smile and blow you a kiss. Soon after he took off and began to run down the hall. You stood stunned before you began to chase after the blonde. Your feet pounded against the linoleum flooring of the school as you tried catch up to Francis.

You were about to catch up to him, but he had taken a sharp turn and ran into a nearby room. You ran right after him and entered the room. Upon your entrance you noticed that all the lights had been turned out, and the room was filled with dead silence.

"Francis?" you called out as you cautiously stepped further into the dark room.

The sound of a guitar filled the dark room which perked your attention. Someone's singing voice started to join in along with the guitar. The mysterious person's voice soothed your fears of the dark room. The lights in the room slowly began to turn on and revealed Francis, a microphone clutched in his hand.

"There is nothing you can do that can't be done," he sang as he gingerly took your hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"What's going on?" you asked flustered at his sudden gestures.

"There is nothing you can sing that can't be sung," he continued, he then lightly pressed his lips to your nose.

"Francis stop," you urged, a violent red blush tainted your cheeks.

"Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy," he sang as he tugged you further back into the room.

He set down his microphone on a nearby desk and grabbed both of your hands firmly in his. You glanced up at his and found a small heart melting smile plastered on his face. He kissed your nose, strands of his long blonde hair lightly brushed your face.

"What are you doing?" you asked, as you looked down at your shoes.

"You need love _," he responded as he kissed the top of your head.

"No I don't," you argued as you tried to pull your hands out of his grasp; his hold only tightened.

"All you need is love ma chérie," he replied as he tried to get your gaze directed at him again.

"It's all fake," you replied, tear threatened to fall down your face.

"I promise you, not all of it's fake." he stated as he reached out to wipe away a stray tear. "All you need is love, and I am willing to provide it."

"Francis-"

"Be quiet," he whispered. "Just trust me."

He leaned down towards you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. You could feel the fireworks going off, as your lips met his. You blushed slightly as he pulled away to look back into your eyes. He brush some hair out of your face and kept his hand on the side of your cheek. He gently began to caress your burning cheek with his thumb, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned.

"Yes of course I trust you but-"

"Just believe me when I say all you need is love. I can provide you with true love," he promised as he leaned in closer to you. "Believe me, please?"

"Yes, I believe you." you smiled.

Francis grinned as he planted another sweet kiss on your lips. He pulled away and gave you one last kiss before he pulled a single red rose from behind him. He bowed towards you and offered the elegant flower. You gingerly plucked it out of his hands and inhaled it's sweet scent.

"Maybe all I did need was true love," you chuckled as Francis pulled you to his chest in a tight hug.

"It's truly is all you need," he replied as he kissed you on the lips again.

iNo one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time - It's easy./i


End file.
